galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Highwind
Gale 2.jpg Gale 1.jpg 'First Name' Gale 'Last Name' Highwind 'IMVU Name' Ryoji's RPC 'Nicknames' Theif Speedy Highwind 'Age' 25 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 185lbs Race/Physiology Hyur Boasting the largest population in Pandora, the Hyur came from neighboring continents and islands in three great migratory waves. With them they brought a sophisticated technology and complex ethos tempered by the breadth of the outside world. They rapidly became a driving force behind cultural progress, and are now widely attributed with spearheading advances in Eorzean civilization. One of the Hyur's strengths is the staggering variety of languages and social institutions they exhibit. This is said to account for their firm conviction in individual freedoms, though it also results in a relative lack of solidarity and group cohesion. Two distinct groups now exist among the Hyur-Highlanders, denizens of mountainous areas, and Midlanders, who reside in lower elevations. Being of the Midlander, The Midlander clan comprises over half of the total population of Eorzea's Hyur. They have established themselves throughout every city in the realm and lead lives as diverse as their heritage, though they are marginally more common and prominent in Gridania than elsewhere (due in part to the fact that most or all of the Padjal are born from Midlander families). Trained in letters from infancy, the Midlanders are generally more educated than many of the other races and clans. He himself is very nimble, using his flexibility to the fullest of his physique. He above all else perfers speed, agility, percision, and stealth over strength and vigor, thus shaping his entire personallity and movement in genenral.edit 'Behaviour/Personality' Young and Ecentric, are the words to describe this young and talanted young man. There is also however his kleptomanic side to hime, where he steals and any everything he finds valuble or gets his hands on. Contrary to it all, he's actually a very nice person, but has no problem what so every lying to the public to get what he wants. He's very sneaky, overcoming obsticles through sheer tenacity, and keniving tatics, and even false retreat if need be. He's a good hearted guy, with the mind of a deiviant, but all in all is only taking life one step at a time. He does have a love for going "against the odds", even if he knows it's completely usless. Apperance Gale is a leanly built young man. If one had to categorize it, about the build of bruce lee in his all time prime and then some. He usually wears short sleeve or sleeveless shirts which at times look like they do not fit the build he has with their tightness, with his black buckle wristlets. He is never withouth a pair of tennis or atheletic shoes, and will ALWAYS have his goggles on the front part of his head. He is never/rarely withouth them, unless he himself deems it nessecary to not have them. He has crystal blue eyes, which borderline hazal at times, and have a consistent glimmer. In the moonlight they tend to illuiminate on ocasion. He keeps his satchel on his backside with equipment he often needs for jobs, fun, or entertainment. terra___kingdom_hearts__bbs_by_novatazuna-d5aomp7.png.jpe 1e34a6db6686ee7703f314dacdd3165f.jpg 2iglv6g.jpg 4e45c7bfab01b3a97bc08baaad25620e.jpg dfc140718323666479a2e813106d25c1.jpg cf94501b3384814719803131f9393cae.jpg Terra.600.1871311.jpg Terra.full.580706.jpg 'Relationship' Married to the money. 'Occupation/Rank' Warrior: 'Third Class WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class WARRIORs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. 'Fighting Style 'CQC' metal-gear-boss-cqc-o.gif mgs-cqc-o.gif cqc-mgs3-o.gif tekken-6-gif-jujitsu-o.gif David_Anderson.gif Gale is experienced in all forms of CQC. CQC (Close Quarters Combat) is a system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques either utilized through sheer physical ability alone. 'Knifeplay' fe6e341d8da7469cb2ec4d545e1eb873.jpg.gif Kakashi-image-kakashi-36320407-320-180.gif hidan-vs-kakashi-o.gif tumblr_myjhzo7CZr1qbbllio1_250.gif This includes advanced knifeplay, which the Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. They are able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. Extreme skill with all forms of dagger, paired with the ease with which such weapons may be hidden on the body, allows the user to employ a richly varied fighting style: switching between any number of exotic types of knife mid-battle to hack, jab, hook or otherwise harm a target. This ability may even use some specialized varieties of dagger in ways they were not designed for, such as throwing a stiletto accurately or impaling with a curved blade. Trick moves, misdirection and feints to add to the user's abilities in combat as well as for the purposes of display. The ability to target and exploit an opponent's vital points with flawless accuracy, often in order to make a swift, silent kill or disable without inflicting lethal wounds. Some varieties of dagger lend themselves to throwing, in which case the user's aim can be expected to be nigh perfect, even in the middle of combat or when throwing multiple weapons. In addition, this may allow the user to pin targets down through their opponent's clothing or flesh, preventing them from moving without actually killing them. 'Class' 'Theif' Zack-fair-o.gif zack-fair.gif Zack Fair.gif Most Thieves wield daggers, but some equip short swords or boomerangs. Their armor options are limited to lightweight armor and vests. They are known for having proficent physical stats, average Defenses and Mid-Tier Magic stats, and incredibly high Speed, Accuracy and Evasion. The most prominent ability of a Thief is to Steal items from their opponents. Many variations of this ability exist. With additional training, Steal can be upgraded to Mug, which steals items and inflicts damage. Other abilities of a Thief include "Flee", which allows a free escape from a battle, and "Alert", which prevents back attacks and sometimes pincer attacks. In later installments, Thieves were also given the power to steal Gil from their opponents as well as items, value of said item depends on the difficulty of the monster. ''Silhouette Physiology A silhouette is what remains of those who have lost their Souls to the Harvest. The first generic silhouette's are seen in Within the the unspoken moon of Pandora called 'Nunexus' although No one has seen a silhouette for years as it has appeared. They are made up of body and soul given to them from The Harvest. Depending on how strong their souls were, the body and soul will take a human or monster form. All silhouette types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy Just like the rest of the character types. The silhouette emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. Gale is the only anaomoly in Silhouette Existence namely because he was able to KEEP his soul and his heart in tact while still keeping the few abilities he gained as one...and the ability to have childern (plot point, be on the look out) 'Apperence' They typically have orange to gold eyes that have a bit of a glow and tanned skin. There length in hair may vary but typically their hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over their shoulders. They all bear the tattoo on there bodies and it also works as a brand. It appears on random places and may vary upon each Silhouette. Stronger Silhouettes have bright red eyes that give off a shine just like the orginal ones with there golden eyes. Gale only gains the gold eyes and silver hair when he's used the Aura spark to much and it begins to eat at his mind and personality. tumblr_ntvk0akjAt1uw4l7wo2_500.gif 'Abilities' Aside from his basic Mantra Manipulation Gale only chooses to use very few of these abilities for fear of his own capabilities with them. Silhouette's can remove items from existence. silhouette's may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, silhouette's can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. These abilities are soley used with the Aura Spark technique and are not standard parts of Gales normal energy. *Apathy by erasing emotions. *Fire bolts of dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. *Nothingness Constructs *Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. *Delete negative aspects such as ipreventing poisons, and alien toxins into the body 'Weapon of Choice' 'Gale Force ' mythri blad.jpg ' Tempest & Vortex are self made names for Gales new pair of Theif's Swords, which are in reality, short sowrds, with special made designs for a quick and nimble fighter, rather than a big and bulding one. These sowrds were hand crafted by Miya Miller using pure Mythril Ore, melted down and fused with Steel Alloy to form a unique combination of metal and stone ores, to make a very special blade. The Bronze coloration of the blade is a result of it's chemical make up. This also gives it the ability to cut all forms of matter, including solids, liquids, gassess, and even plasma, or energy raw/tamed. This is thanks to the mystical origin's of mythril itself, which is either used to craft magic or make magic resistent matreial. The blades are about 36 inches or 3 feet in length, the size of your average japanese Katana, but are a ghastly 3 inch in thickness, allowing for complete and brutal punishment to come underway to the blades and still remain in usefull if not fine toned condition. The Blades also harbor special power orb slots, as requested by Gale himself. One to hold an advanced power orb, and the opposite blade has slightly smaller holes, that will house two mid, or low grade power orbs, for various effects. The handles of the blades have a thick leather grip, allowing Gale to keep ahold of them under pressure, but also allowing him to easily manipulate and spin them as he pleases. Their last primary function is that he can fuse the blades together at the bases of their handles forming a Swallow blade as it's commonly refered to in ninja lore. A double sided blade, for perfect offense and defense. The baldes are lightweight and manouveravble, but are as sharp as a sword made of diamond, minus the terrible durability of the example mentioned. As of recently, the blade Tempest (right hand) has the ability to cast Wind based attacks via a Wind Power Orb. With the additon of the Mind Power Orb, this single blade now takes the appereance of a single bladed odd looking....sword if one could call it that. In appearence it looks like a club with multiple sides and prongs, but is actually capable of slicing through things like a blade, or whacking people like a club. Since it has a soul bond with Gale, he can withdraw this weapon into the mental plains of his mind and call it back out as such, letting it appear as a flash of light before fully manifesting. He can even levitate the blade with his mind or split it into two. Even if lost, he can call the blade to himself easily OR the opposite allowing him to call himself to the blade (out of battle duh) '''Combat Knife Standard combat knife. 5 inches in length, half an inch thick, ballistic feature to be fired made of Space Iron and at the speed of a sniper laser. It's a back up weapon more so than anything. 'SOCOM' MK 23 Mantra Pistol The Mk 23 was built to conform to very stringent accuracy and reliability requirements set by the US SOCOM (S'pecial '''O'perations 'COM'mand). The MK23/Mark 23 is extremely accurate, often touted as a match grade weapon. In addition to its accuracy it is also considered to be highly reliable in numerous environments, easily dealing with extreme temperatures and other things like dust, sand, and water. It is chambered for the popular .45 ACP cartridge and has a 12+1 round capacity. The '''SOCOM variant is a "weapon system" rather than just a pistol; the system includes the weapon itself, the AN/PEQ-6 Laser Aiming Module (LAM) manufactured by Insight Technology, and the large suppressor produced by Knight's Armament Company. It fires rounds of plasma that heats up at the temperature of the sun but after 13 shots it has a cool down (one post) 'Mantra String Shooters' The-Amazing-Spider-Man-Peter-Parker-Web-Shooter-Design-5.jpg movies_spiderman_web_shooter.jpg 1671292-amazing_spider_man_annual_04_45_super.jpeg ikMRKpIbWLX4b.gif spider-man-2-o.gif spider-man-swings-o.gif Mantra string shooters are twin devices worn on his wrists that can shoot thin strands of a person i.e Gale's Mantra at high pressure (note: the fluid itself is pressurized at 300 psi, but the actual number has been known to change) thinning it out, into a multi wolven string. The spinneret mechanism in the shooter was machined from stainless steel, except for the turbine component which was machined out of a block of Mythril, a Mantra conductiong component, and the two turbine bearings which are made of amber and sapphire. The hand-wound solenoid needle valve was actuated by a palm switch that was protected by a band of spring steel which required a specific mantra singature pressure to trigger. (gale's) The switch was situated high on the palm to avoid most unwanted firings. An additional safety measure to prevent misfires while making a fist, is that the trigger must receive a double-tap from the middle and third fingers. The small battery compartment was protected by a rubber seal. The effect of the very small turbine pump vanes was to compress (shear) the mantra and then force it, under pressure, through the spinneret holes which cold-drew it (stretches it: the process wherein nylon gains a four-fold increase in tensile strength), then extrudes it through the air where it solidified. As the mantra exited the spinneret holes, it was attracted to itself electrostatically and thus could form complex shapes. The spinneret holes had three sets of adjustable, staggered openings around the turbine which permitted a single, incredibly strong line; a more complex, spreading spray; and a thick, tremendously adhesive mantra based fluid. The mantra line's tensile strength was estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The 300 p.s.i. pressure in each cartridge was sufficient to force a stream of the complex web-like pattern an estimated 60 feet (goes significantly further if shot in a ballistic parabolic arc).Gale is also able of weaving his mantra string in many different ways: as a shield, a parachute, a safety net, a barrier, skis, a raft, a club, a ball, or sticky glue. By weaving his mantra string into discs beneath his feat, he could walk across water, or fire Given enough time, he could even create scupltures out of his string, which would turn into a sticky mess on anyone who would take a swing at them. 'Xenorian Armor' 'Origins' Terra intero.jpg Xenorite is a uniquely resistant iron that develops a wide range of properties—and colors—in the hands of skilled metalsmiths. Depending on the alloy, it can take any form from plate, laminate, and wire to foam, mesh, micronized particles, and even a transparent film. Xenorian’s jealously guard their Xenorite-working skills and refuse to sell the formulas for any price; attempts to reproduce finished Xenortie elsewhere have been disappointing. The ore is found solely on Xenoria, and only Xenorians know how to work it to maximize its extraordinary properties. The natural strength of Xenorite was amplified during the forging process, using techniques developed and closely guarded by Xenorian metalsmiths, many of whom would sooner die than reveal their secrets to outsiders. In the foundry, carbons were often added to the ore to create a molecular cage structure that allowed Xenorian iron to be lighter than contemporary metals, while still retaining its incredible toughness. Without the addition of carbon, Xenorian was significantly heavier. Repeated folding of Xenorian iron during forging further enhanced its strength. Xenorian metalsmiths combined Xenorite ore with several other metals to create multiple alloys capable of being shaped into various configurations, and were also responsible for affecting the final color of the finished Xenorite during the smelting process. When two pieces of Xenorite were struck together, the resulting sound was heavy and dull, more solid in resonance than the high tinny frequency produced from striking other metals. Xenorite Armor.png Xenortie armor was traditionally made out of almost indestructible Xenorite. Many government and outside forces mined much of the Xenortie off of the surface of Xenoria, so for a time it was nearly impossible to get any. However, Yun Corp blasted craters deep into Xenoria that were later found to have opened up several new Xenorite mines. The secret of producing armor made from Xenorite iron was kept within the Xenorite clans for years. Some Xenorites would also wear cloaks on the outside of their armor. While scattered across the universe to parts unknown or unrevealed, Gale only obtained his after preforming a favor for the prime minister of Xenoria, Lo’Gan Stratogar. Gale infiltrated the enemy terriorty attempting a terrorist attack on the planet, robbed them of their riches, and returned (most of) them to him and in return for his honor and bravery they awarded him a specially customizeable armor of Xenorite for his troubles. As Such if Gale ever needed more he is one of the only few individuals in the universe capable of walking up to him and asking for some, easily able to obtain it. This armor is common on Xenora which is part of the reason every battle they’ve ever been in has ended in victory. The wearer was protected from the majority of all blaster fire. Armor made of actual Xenorite iron, which could also deflect blaster bolts, made it energy cylinder-resistant. The helmets almost always possessed a T-shaped visor and a sophisticated heads-up display (HUD). Xenorite warriors decorated their armor to reflect personal accomplishments, clan affiliation, or simply personal preference. They often repainted their armor to reflect rank, clan, and possibly the current terrain. They were also known to paint their armor in the traditional colors that represented specific causes the individual might currently be undertaking. The colors, however, did not always have a specific meaning. Sometimes they were just colors that the particular Xenorite liked. Some Xenorians wore pieces of armor to honor relatives, both dead and alive. 'Form & Function' ''Arm Piece '' ' Xenorite Arm.png ' This is the basic form of the Armor which is stored in the noticeable arm piece gale wears which at base serves as a communication device, radar, map and directional system and an HUD. It is even capable of producing the same projection tool his brother thunder uses for emergency situations. As a thief he puts stealth above all else and has equipped it with tech that allows him to become a literally shadow to those who may try and track his movement or motions. The arm piece however also offers a blending mode of sorts, that reflects light, no matter how bright or dim, off of its surface, allowing for a form of static camouflage so to speak. Renders the body temperature cold, to become immune to heat vision, contains traces of lead in the micromesh of gale’s clothing, to be immune to X-ray vision, and it emits a skin tight layer of Chaff frequency, to render remote controlled ballistics, explosive, and technologically-guided honing devices against it in confusion. For example: if one tried to find him on a radar, he wouldn't show up at all or if a guided missile was locked on his location it would literally swerve around him. Arguably it’s most important function is that it is made with a Mind Power Orb in the center of the shoulder. This makes the use of the device completely sentient based on Gale’s mental interface. The armor scales over his body like plates building in and over one another so if he needed to surface a single piece of it to a particular body part he very well could. ''Helmet & Full Body ''' Terra_Armored___BBS_by_darkfinder.jpg '' ''Helmet'' '' Kingdom-Hearts-Cosplay-Prop-Terra-Helmet-001.jpg '' The helmet served as the control center for most of the suit's abilities. A rangefinder attached to the armored helmet was a common upgrade and could track up to thirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allowed the wearer to control the suit's weapons, sensors, and jet pack through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offered a variety of vision modes on the electromagnetic spectrum. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360-degree radius. Motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink, and two broad-band antenna completed the helmet's devices, all of which could be linked to the wearer's weapons or their personal starship. The helmet could also act as an environmental filter system, with a two hour reserve tank providing breathable air to the Xenorite warrior. ''Full Body'' The rest of the armor for the body is all serving the same central purpose. It is designed similar to earth’s Sneaking Suits. It provides enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength, resilience, and agility. This could become necessary due to the wearer's age, injury, or to provide a tactical advantage. Hugging the body it coats the muscles needed to be used for contiuous battle and physical activity. Made of Xenorite, it is blaster and Energy Cylinder proof, however the armor has a few cloth points. Most notably the areas are: the shoulders, and the inner thighs. While it is defensive against these kinds of attacks, Gale still feels the kinetic impacts of ever hit, so it’s a win-win. If hit hard enough he can still be knocked off guard or completely unconscious. The armor is built to withstand the temperature and the depths of space itself. It is even adjusted to light speed travel. This in itself doesn’t mean gale his physically capable of traveling at light speeds, but if he was on the surface of a ship going light speed, it wouldn’t do so much as tickle him. The armor is durable enough to withstand impacts up to atmospheric reentries with a mild headache and the G force resistance allows gale to laugh at Terminal velocities. It even features adhesive padding on the soles of the hands and feet allowing him to cling to surfaces and has gravitation adaptors, allowing gale to move at his normal speed in any environment should he so choose to do so. '''Weakness ' armor_terra_colored_by_xenadian13-d470z8u.png ' For all of its strengths, it is not invincible. Even with the armor providing heavy protection to Gale, he is still vulnerable to blunt attacks, concussive damage, and the energy resistant portion is only so resistant before the armor takes its toll and shuts it down. In over usage the armor is linked to gale’s mental psyche and the more damage it takes, the heavier of a toll it bares on gale and he becomes tired as well. Gale tends not to use the full armor mode if he can help it since he can shift in and out of it in burst but full on it has a limited use time. (5 post for full armor duration. No limit when used in portions or quick burst.) 'Accessories' The Silver Defense Bangle (Supernatural Durability) (Eqiuped) The Defense Bangle is an armlet that protects against Instant KO/Death, resists Fire, Thunder, Ice, Wind and Light by 30% and boosts the overall defense of the user by 40%. Hermes Sandals (Equiped) The Hermes Sandals often grant the wearer permanent Haste status, though it also grants the ability to Dash or simply increases the wearer's Speed. as well as +3 Magic Defense, +5 Magic Evasion, and high resistence (35%) to Slow, Stop, Paralyze, and Sleep. Beserker's Gloves (Equiped) These gloves provides 25% Evasion increase (Magic/Physical), 20% Magic Defense increase, and increases the power of Wind-elemental attacks preformed by the user, also increasing one's stamina. These gloves also grant the user a 30% strength increase, applying to lifting and strking capabilities. Strider's Ring (Equiped) The Strider's Ring provides 25% Attack increase & 20% Less Mantra consumption. Provides 15% Resistence to bladed weapons, 20% overal Defense increase and gives the user Scan. It's other ability is due to it's name sake. The ring increases the attack power of the user based on the users natrual speed or current speed at the moment via multiplying the users kenetic output by 3. Techniques & Spells 'Reflect' (Spell) A while ago, gale ate a power orb, but instead of it traveling through his bowls, it actually seeped into his physique. Thanks to his enhancements from WARRIOR the energy sphere actually formed a symbiosis with gale's being, allowing him to call the spell on a whim. It's more so dependent on his physical condion + mantra, rather than just mantra alone, allowing for much more sufficent usage.Reflect spells utilize the element of Light and act like an offensive shield that protects its caster from all angles and quickly counterattacks surrounding enemies with a spray of light. Reflect magic is classified as Defensive Magic. Also, if any level of Reflect successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The higher level an enemy's offense is, the larger the dome and the spray of light will be. Reflect on a regular will come and go, but is actualy dpendent on the opponents attack. If it's a continous beam of sorts, reflect will simply remain, and continue to soak up the damage until the user themself chooses to reflect or divert it. This can also be condensed, into a skin tight barrier for space conservation puproses and conveinence. 'Aura Spark' (Technique) ichigo-kurosaki-bankai-o.gif|How the initial energy concentration looks. Can be charged, for bigger effect. 2140226293_2.gif|Can still be attached to the blade... Ep92-1a.gif|Projectile fired.. ichigo-hollow-vs-byakuya-o.gif|Curved/Spiraled for confusion... Ichigo_Black_getsuga.gif|Has an enguffling like effect,.. -Ichigo-Kurosaki-bleach-anime-35038362-500-264.gif|Condensing around the blade for melee combat.. getsuga-tensho-3-o.gif|And Thunderous Impacts getsuga-tensho-o.gif|Can be fired at Melee range if willed.. getsuga tensho.gif|Capable of outrunning his own discharges, to incrase area control. 13 (2).gif|Great for defeneding various energy types getsuga-tensho 9.gif|If the spark takes on sizes bigger than this, it will weaken gale CONSIDERABLE. Anyth further may result in death. ichigo-vs-ginjo-getsuga-tensho-o.gif|A blast of this size, would take out many,b ut Kill gale in the longrun, unless outside help is obtained! hollow-ichigo-o.gif|A perfect example of Gale's diversity with this move combining acrobatics getsuga-tenshou-o.gif tumblr_m8ukjif7KS1rnvs0ro1_500.gif Getsuga.gif At the instant of the slash, the Sword (Either tempest or whirlwind) absorbs and condenses Gale’s Mantra before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, that is either released from the blade itself or attached to the blade and lashing out like a giant energy whip of the sort. The Aura Spark is a powerful technique with great force,creating large-scale damage and destruction. Gale can manipulate this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path, or even crate confusing patterns of it’s movements making it hard to read or predict. This is primarily because this attack streams from gale's mantra in general, meaning his mantra on a regular his this effect of corosion, but now he has a means of focusing it. If this attack hits the body, depending on the will of the user, it can cut through, or obliterate the organic or inorganic cluster of mass on a molecular level, erasing it from existence “with a bang” so to speak. This also includes forms of energy absorbtion, if one were to, they'd literally disintergrate into dust, and become nothing, not even a form of mass and matter anymore. Gale if need be can compress the attack to merely wrap around his sword, and increase his hit rate and power in general, giving him a striking strength similar to his brother Thunder but for a limited time, and in itself is exhausting to preform. The trademark of this technique is not only it’s capability, but it’s variability. Gale is fast enough to outrun his own blast, allowing him to fire it from one direction, and completely beat his own blast to another position allowing him to fire another one, to combine the forces of the opposing blast, and make cross section attacks to make dodging more difficult. The reason it is black and not teal like Gale’s original mantra, has something to do with gales sudden return from death. While his soul was leaving his body, it got “stuck” never making it to the energy stream, but never being damned by the planet, giving it a sense of “in between” the energy (gale’s mantra in general) appears to “Dark Magic” but is noted to “Feel warm like a light” so in essence, regardless of look this is a non-elemental attack. Strictly mantra in the raw, gale's in this instance. The speed, and power in latence terms depends on Gale's intentions.This attack however is VERY conditional, almost having a mind of it’s own when fired. It’s strength is literally dependent on Gale’s opponents strength. The attack can spontaneously and quickly increase it’s power-level to injure/combat superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters of it’s nature i.e gale’s latent will to overcome personal or exterior barriers. For example if facing a 3rd class warrior, gale would be more prone to throw this attack around fighting someone on his level, being able to deal enough damage to put the person down, or eventually kill them. 2nd or 3rd class or even higher beings, the attack could potentially reach area shattering effects, and possibly exceed everything Gale himself is physical capable of preforming, able to over power or''' potentially' “one shot” a very powerful adversaire. This is not exactly a good thing. Gale has no control over this attacks aspect. If he uses the attack against someone completely out of his caliber and all out stronger than him, it will self adjust gale’s power level and fire at that set output. This could cripple, or even kill gale, by physically overexerting his body’s limitations, and draining him of all life force completely, even wiping him from existence through the sheer tenacity of wiil. Gale can’t control this attack to the extent he’d want to, as such he’ll only use it against someone he feels fit to, none the less run the risk of killing himself in the over baring process. Over the course of time with proper mastery and embracing his Silhouette physiology he can use this energy flawlessly but limitedly (5 post if energy sustained, no limit if energy is used in moderation) Inventory Scales: 18,075 1 X-Potion 7 Hi-Potions 1 Antidote 1 Potions 7 Ether 2 Elixer 6 Grenades 3 Flashbangs 2 Mythril Ore Silver Bangle Silver Pendant 1 Mega-Potion 1 Pheonix Down 1 Red Fang Means of Transportation Hybrid Chocobo Alduin Chocobos vary in exact details, but are generally depicted as yellow-orange birds with three-toed feet, 936full-final-fantasy-fables -chocobo-dungeon-artwork.jpg Chocobo-FFXIIIs.png 5482738_orig.jpg Dragoon_Chocobo_XIV.jpg large wings and long necks. Later games have made the yellow variety the common breed and introduced other chocobo types characterized by different colors. While the yellow chocobo is flightless, stronger breeds can swim and fly. Common variations include the black chocobo, red chocobo, blue chocobo, and the chocobo breed universally regarded as the strongest, the gold chocobo. Other games depict colors such as green, white, silver, brown, and purple. Breeding chocobos is a sidequest in several games, as stronger breeds able to swim and fly can reach optional areas an airship cannot. Chocobos are known to be an intelligent species and can understand human language. The Hybrid Chocobo however is more so a cimera than an actual full on Chocobo. It inherrited, all of the attributes of a Gold Chocobo, allowing it to move so fast it can run across large bodies of water, out run most moterized vehicles, and produce NO fatigue toxins whatsoever, in it's legs, allowing it to run for days on end, even if the rider falls asleep. This however requires the bird to rest in it's small form temporarily for a few hours, unless it wills itself otherwise. It can fly at mountain range altitudes, able to reach the very edge of mach, but ONLY in the air, when it takes it's final full on Areion form. it's thick fur also coats the user's body in a body-static feild, that prevents the riders skin from ripping off when it reaches high velocity speeds in the air. This chocobo basically has three stages: Chibi stage, where it's samll and compact, no bigger than a rubber band ball, runner mode, where it grows to mountible size, and is able to run great speeds and strides, finally griffin mode, where it can switch to full on flight for hours, and is resistent to the higher cold altitudes. it's a trusty companion, capable of thinking on it's own and full fledged actions. Alduin recently, swallowed a Thunder Orb during Gale's date with Kari. As such this actually acclerated his brain potential to the upmost limit of human potential even though he's a bird, giving him an incredible amount of intellegence equal to that of a WARRIOR. He also gained a sense of manuoverability with his feet able to lift things, and operate machinery, build material, and even read. Equip with this, he can now discharge control lightning magic via the orb in his body. Allies/Enemies Allies *Thunder Highwind *Remy *Miya Miller *Kari Fenrir Enemies *Y.U.N Corp (Self Proclaimed *Rocky Partnership with Sillinrul Frostbite 'Background' Thunder and his brother didnt live together but they did grow up together. They lived a block from each other and even though they had different mothers they were very close. There father had been in the WARRIOR group and he had influcened both of his sons to follow in his foot steps. However when there father left for his mission to the planet Gonar and never returned both boys were in a dispostion. While as Gale turned to a small life of crime and theivery, Thunder took his time into building and training. Gale admired his brother very dearly. Even with different mothers, Father always told Gale "Watch over your brother. He's the only one you've got, and I want you to go where he goes. Look out for one another, and keep him check. Do that for me." Gale took these words to heart, and as such, even with his attitude, and his releuctance to even join WARRIOR he signed up just as Thunder did. Gale learned quickly to balance his theivery and his heroisim, from experience. Since he was 4 he had a nack for stealing shit, and iit only grew and grew, until eventually he learned to map areas out instantly, and pickpocket with ease making it appear as an accident. he applies this everywhere, he can't help it. He cares not for violence, but he won'tput any liife above his own. Or his brothers for that matter. He's in WARRIOR as long as Thun is, or at least til he finds his own reasoning to be here. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '''One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray' Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR Category:Hyur